Even Death Has A Heart
by Child of the Muse
Summary: He felt Harry's warm hand grasp his and squeeze gently. He'd thought this truth would have been Harry's worst nightmare. What he did not expect was for Harry to welcome it...he didn't expect it of Harry because he could have never dreamed of it for himself. But he forgot to take in one very important thing. Even death has a heart. Will become an eventual full length story!


**A/N This Story is based by the song Truth by Seether. My prompts are Nightmare, even death has a heart, and truth. Will eventually become a full length story with more plotline.**

The silence was still and cold around him as though he was a dementor, as if he sucked the very life from the well manicured lawns around him. The sky was clouded over with what seemed to be the first formations of the rain season and it was dark, very dark. Although the night itself was comfortably hot and it cloaked very nicely as the shadows swirled around hi. This had always been his favorite time of the day.

As he walked down the street, he could practically smell the nauseating tell tale signs of the muggles that lived nearby. But the thought of causing injury bored him when he had greater thoughts in mind...although those exact thoughts were the ones that made him wake up at night, sweat, paler than usual, and scared. Not many things scared him.

His body shifted into it's smallest animal form, a wolf, and he waited. He didn't have to wait long. He could see Potter coming up the street, unaware. He looked as ravishing as ever. His green eyes were deep and thoughtful, his legs were long, toned, and beautiful, and his hair was messy and sticking up in all different directions. He had the odd urge to run his fingers through it just once. Just to see if his hair was as soft as it looked. It was obvious to him that Harry was thinking hard about something. Even from this far away and in one of his any animagus forms, another magical rule he had broken, Harry's thoughts were practically screaming of one subject...him. Why he had seen no attacks all summer? Why no one had been killed? Why he was laying low? And the dreams...

He felt something from Potter that he did not expect to feel. A certain strange excitement, nervousness...love. Something so foreign to him, something that had finally, after years and years, become as real as a touch, a caress, things he had never dared to dream of, things he had never wanted. But he wanted them now. All he had to do was watch and wait for the perfect time to take action.

Potter on the other hand had no idea he was being watched. And watched he was being. And now he found himself faced with the dilemma. Approach or not to approach? Tell or not to tell? Truth or more lies? He had been so close to killing Harry Potter in the graveyard. But he had also been no further from saving his life. And in the end, that was exactly what he chose to do as he faked his anger to all watching. In his opinion, he truly was an excellent actor.

But since Harry Potter's "escape", he had been plagued for letting him go. And for a long time, he denied his dreams, his emotions, his lack of motivation. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Even Nagini could sense it. Seeing as she carried a piece of his soul, she knew him and his emotions, even if he himself denied them. And even on a level, he knew there must have been something deeply wrong with him if he had indeed fallen in love with the boy he was destined to kill...but two twin wands...that didn't signal a killing. He knew enough about wands to know that twin cores was just another way of saying twin flame.

What was it about Harry Potter that made him special?

He padded over to the young man and nudged his palm. Strangely, he didn't mind being touched. This was the first time he'd never minded.

"Hey boy, are you lost?"

He shook his head. He knew exactly where he was, he knew he wanted to give himself away.

They walked to the curb to sit close to the lamp light.

"Your a wolf? Your pretty far from home." And than he stopped. He stopped and he stared. That was when I knew I had his attention. I made a follow me motion and could only hope that he would listen. He didn't know what I knew. And I wasn't just here to confess my love after all.

We stopped by a child's park where Harry sat on a swing. Those used to be my favorite toys...

"Why aren't you trying to kill me yet?"

As he felt himself shift form, it gave him time to formulate an appropriate reply. He'd expected this answer to come up eventually. But he thought he'd be received a lot differently than this.

"I have no desire to kill you. I come here to bring you a warning. Be weary of those associated with the Phoenix. You dig too deep, and you may lose your eyes."

That was as much as I could say. He would have to figure it out for himself.

"Your being cryptic on purpose, aren't you?"

"That's all I can say without placing you in danger."

"Since when have you cared when I was in danger?"

He paused to think about the answer. He would have to disguise his intentions very carefully.

"I don't."

"Than why would you randomly come to tell me this without trying to kill me?"

"Just thought you might want to know."

He turned around to walk away when he felt Harry grab his hand.

"You know I can see into your dreams, right? I can see when your angry. I can see your desires. I know what your feeling, even right now."

He watched carefully for any signs of attack as Harry sat down and sighed. "I was resistant to the idea at first. I didn't want to. But than I began to think of how similar we our with our pasts and everything. People even say I look a lot like you did. I thought of our twin cores and did some digging on how to get past that. I was surprised when Ollivander told me twin cores and twin flames were the same thing. But it makes sense."

He would never say it. He didn't think he could. His emotions were his own. And he knew this wasn't a trick...but he didn't want to run the risk.

"I know." He felt Harry's warm hand grasp his and squeeze gently. He'd thought this truth would have been Harry's worst nightmare. What he did not expect was for Harry to welcome it...he didn't expect it of Harry because he could have never dreamed of it for himself. But he forgot to take in one very important thing.

Even death has a heart.


End file.
